The Secret
by smiletime12345
Summary: What if Lydia and Scott both had little sisters? What if they both had secrets...
1. Chapter 1

Character descriptions…

Character name- Shaziah

Nickname(s)- cheerio

Hair colour- dark brown

Eye colour- dark brown

Skin colour- half black half white

Height- 5 foot 1

Age- 14

Birthday- February 17

Characteristics- shy, kind, loyal, total bookworm, socially awkward and empathetic.

Other- secret witch, only Deaton, Derek and Kat know

Relationships to characters-

Scott- adopted little sister

Stiles- close friends

Lydia- close friends

Jackson- good friends

Isaac- good friends

Erica- good friends

Alison- close friends

Derek- friends

Kate/kat- best friends, like sisters

Deaton- acquaintances

Name- Kate

Nickname(s): bubbles, Kat

Hair colour: strawberry blonde

Eye colour: blue

Skin colour: pale

Height: 5 feet

Age: 14

Birthday- August 10

Characteristics: hard to keep up with, confident, a fighter, kind, loyal, smart, outgoing

Other- secret shadow hunter (half angel half human) only, Deaton, Derek, and Shaziah know

character relationships

Scott- close friends

Stiles- close friends, like brother and sister

Lydia- her half younger sister

Jackson- close friends

Isaac- good friends

Erica- close friends

Alison- friends

Derek- good friends

Shaziah- best friends, like sisters

Deaton- owner of her institute


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

POV Shaziah

Everyone thinks Beacon Hills is just a quaint little town, but this town has secrets. I am one of those secrets. Hello, my name is Shaziah McCall and I am a witch and my best friend Kate Martin, or Kat as I like to call her; is a shadow hunter. Together we are 2 of the biggest secrets in Beacon hills. None of the pack know about are secrets not even my brother Scott. But they don't know either that we know their little furry secret. Scott thought he fooled me but he didn't even come close.

How I found out is my best friend Kat made me follow him with her when he left the house one night. I was in denial and I didn't want to see the signs. I didn't want to believe it. But Kat had other ideas, so she helped me climb down from the widow. So we followed him and I don't think I have ever see him so lost. I wanted to go help him but Kat held me back and when I screamed for him Kat covered my mouth. Kat has always been stronger than me because of her training. So I was stuck watching him helpless; I couldn't help him. Kat is right I can't help him without hurting him more. People like Kat and I are just legends, the boogieman in the night, feared by all. No one can match us in the supernatural world.

We hear a crack and I jump. I tug on Kats arm and say

"Its time to go"

"We need to stay to make sure he doesn't hurt any innocent people," Kat says uneasily. Kat is the strong one of us. If something important needs to be done, she will do it no matter the risks. She is the bravest person I know. I have always admired that part of her; I wish I had that bravery. I could never take over her life. I would never survive. I'm too emotionally venerable. Kat has always looked after me, she is an old soul.

I look at her pleadingly, she sighs and takes me home. When we reach my window and she boosts me up and I climb into my room and give her a stern look.

"Stay out of trouble" I say

"Trouble? What ever do you mean?" she says with false innocence

"I mean it Kat," I say sternly

"Don't worry about me," Kat says vaguely and I know she wont be going straight back to her house anytime soon. I close my window knowing its no use fighting with her. Kat is as stubborn as she is brave.

I get ready for bed, and then lie in bed but I am unable to sleep. I hear footsteps and I know Scott is home. I hear him coming towards the door and I close my eyes pretending to sleep. He comes into my room sighs and kisses my forehead and leaves. Knowing that he is home safe I let sleep wash over me.

POV Kat

After I make sure Shaziah got in safe, I go to the old Hale house looking for answers.

"DEREK!" I yell

"What are you doing here? There are tons of rogue werewolves in the forest! Are you trying to get killed?" Derek says frustrated

"No! I am here looking Peter!" I say

"What? Why would you looking for Peter he is unstable!" Derek says with concern in his voice

"Well he is stable enough to turn my best friends brother into one of you!" I say angrily

"I didn't know," says Derek trying to defend himself

"I know just be careful, and help Scott. He is my best friends brother and she could loose him and she wouldn't be able to bear that." I say softly

"It will be ok, it always is" says Derek

"I hope so, but this time I'm not so sure" I say with tears in my eyes, then leave.

The Hale house is an hour away from my house, so by the time I get home it is 3:00am. I climb up my house to my window and I get ready for bed and let sleep over take me.

POV Scott

I wake up exhausted out of my mind. I wince as I sit up. I get dressed and head to the bathroom. I fix my hair and brush my teeth. I hear music coming from Shaziah's room and walk towards her door. I put my ear to the door and hear her singing to a One direction song. Are you serious? I can't believe she likes them. I laugh and the music stops. Shoot she heard me. I run down stairs and sit on the couch and act like nothing happened.

I look at the time and realize that Stiles and Kat will be coming to pick us up. I yell at Shaziah to hurry up. Just as I hear a honk from a car outside signaling that Stiles and Kat were here Shaziah came running down the stairs and says, "Let's go". We walk out the door and Shaziah takes takes her usual seat beside Kat and I take my seat next to Stiles. I start to make regular conversation about lacrosse and about how unfair Mr. Harris is knowing that we can't talk about werewolves in front of Shaziah and Kat because they are just kids. They can't handle it, in fact I don't even know if I can handle it and it happened to me. We pull up to the school and Shaziah and Kat head to the freshman part of school while Stiles and I go to the junior part of school. As soon as Shaziah and Kat are out of hearing range I can finally talk about my werewolf problems.

"What am I going to do Stiles? I can't tell Shaziah about me being a werewolf but I can't bear lying to her. I say desperately.

" It's for the best I rather lie to Shaziah and Kat then put them in danger" says Stiles

"I don't know if I can do it" I say frustrated.

" Well you're going to have to" Stiles responds. I sigh and we walk into Mr. Harrison's room and I get ready for hell, I mean class.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Scott

Shaziah and I decide to walk home afterschool today. She's been very quiet since we left school. I wonder why. We reach the house and head to the backyard like we always do. We sit on the swinging bench and I look at Shaziah and ask

" What happened today Shaziah?" She cries but doesn't answer. I wrap my arms around her trying to comfort her but she just keeps crying harder.

" Please tell me what happened today I can't bear to see you like this" I say pleadingly. She sniffles.

"Everyone hates me Scott. They tease me, ruin my things and I can't it anymore.' She says between sobs.

"They never pick on Kat and she's younger then me and smaller then me but still yet they don't dare mess with her. It's not fair. I know I sound selfish but why do people think they can push me around but then not lay a finger on Kat. I wish I were more like her instead of being myself. It's like they want to make my life a living hell" She says upset. I look at her eyes full of tears and reply

"Its ok Shaziah I know it's hard but just know you're never alone." I wipe a tear from her cheek and hug her tightly. I want to lighten up the mood so I say

" When were you going to tell me about your love for one direction"? She looks at me with wide eyes as she replies.

" I have no idea what you're talking about". I laugh.

"So that wasn't you who was singing and dance in their room to one of their song this morning?" She sighs and says

" Well I guess it isn't a secret anymore". I chuckle and say

" Its all right cheerio I wasn't going to tell anyone". She hits me lightly before saying

" You better not especially to Kat you know how she would react". I laugh and say

" Don't worry cheerio your secret's safe with me". She rests her head on my shoulder and says

" Cheerio I like that but only you can call me that". I kiss her forehead as we watch the sunset.

POV Stiles

POV Stiles

As I leave my last period I go to my locker and get all the things I may need for the detention Mr. Harrison gave me for no reason. Man that guy is a jerk! I walk into detention expecting to be the only one there but when I walk it I see something that surprises me. It's Kat. She is sitting there with a black eye. I look around seeing like always there is no teacher there, so I rush over to her.

"What happened to you? Are you alright?" I ask

"Why do you care?" says Kat with tears in her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?" I ask,

"Because you're just using me to get to Lydia! That's all people ever do! Well newsflash, Lydia doesn't care about me!" yells Kat with tears in her eyes

"Hey, that's not true! I care about you!" I say soothingly

"You do?" asks Kat hesitantly

"Yeah I do," I say. Then Kat launches at me and hugs the life out of me and starts sobbing.

"Shh, Shh, don't cry. Why don't you tell me what happened" I say while rubbing circles into her back

"I was just trying to help!" Kat sobs,

"Help who?" I ask

"Shaziah! Some kids were picking on her so I stepped in. I tried to make them stop but they made me fight them! Then Shaziah looked so disappointed in me because I had to fight! I was just trying to help! I can't do anything right" Kat sobs

"Hey don't you say that about yourself! You are smart, you are kind, and you are drop dead gorgeous! And I want to see my little bubbles again!" I say

"Bubbles?" she asks, her crying slows down

"Yeah, because you are always so bubbly, and happy. You are like a ray of sunshine. I know its stupid"

"No I like it," says Kat looking up at me.

POV Lydia

I was finally leaving school when I heard sobbing from the detention room. I look in and see my sister crying and Stiles comforting her. I should be comforting Kat not Stiles! I'm her sister! Then I hears "all people just want to use me to get close to Lydia, newsflash she doesn't care!" says my sister while sobbing. How could she think that! I have to be a better big sister starting now before Kat hates me! I thought as I left the building. Get ready for it Kat, you are going to have the best big sister ever!


	4. Chapter 4

Shaziah's POV:

Kat and I head to our lockers after last period. Kat stuffs books in her locker and asks

"So what do you want to do today"? I shrug and say

"I don't know". She looks at me and replies

" That should be your catchphrase because that is to be your answer for everything". I scoff and roll my eyes. We close our lockers and head to my house.

We start to walk but then I spot someone familiar and being the curious person I am, I stop and start walking towards the figure. Of course since Kat knows me so well she went along with it and follows me. When we get closer I pull Kat down with me. I study the figure and my jaw drops. It's Alison, Scott's girlfriend and she's got her tongue down some guy's throat. You won't believe how much I wanted to slap that bitch! I got up and was ready to beat the crap out of her, but before I could Kat pulled me away from the bitch. I struggle but of course she's stronger then me so I was stuck there until she releases me. I clench my hands my hands into fist.

"That bitch! I have to tell Scott". I grumble. Kat stops me.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm supposed to be the badass that swears a lot. Not you. " She says jokingly.

" I don't give a crap about being the badass right now I have to tell Scott that Alison is cheating on him!" I yell. I start walking but she stops me again.

" I know your mad but you can't tell him it will break his heart because she was his first love you have to wait for the right time to tell him ok?" She says softly. I nod and she hugs me tightly.

" Ok, good thing you have calmed down, the badass look is terrible on you!" Kat jokes. I sigh and we start walking again.

We reach my house and throw our bags on the couch and look for something to eat. As I leave the kitchen with chips, I see Stiles and Scott walk in and I look at Kat who has a bit of a dreamy look in her eye. I think she has a tiny crush on Scott but doesn't show it. But they're mainly more brother and sister towards each other but they would make a cute couple, and she is defiantly better than the bitch, I mean Alison. I will defiantly be rooting for them!

"Hey Stiles " I say as he sits in the couch.

"Hey Shaziah what are you girls up to today?" Stiles asks as he gestures to Kat and I. I shrug because I don't know as usual. He chuckles. Scott comes down to join us.

"Stiles you ready?" Scott asks. Stiles nods and follows him to the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask him quizzically. He rubs the back of his neck nervous.

"Nowhere" Scott replied and drags stiles out the door.

"We have to follow them to make sure that they won't get hurt," Kat says. I try to refuse but Kat is already pulling me out the door. Why does she always do that to me? Turns out Kat has a tracker on Scott and Stiles, how she did that I don't know. I've learned it is always better not to ask. But the good thing is we can find Scott and Stiles easily.

We end up at the school and I spot Stiles's car. The hood was bent. I was getting a bad feeling. I nudge Kat and point to the car she nods and follows me. Kat analyzes the car

"It seems the dumb and dumber attracted the attention of a alpha werewolf! That's just great" Kat says sarcastically

"How do you know it was a alpha werewolf that did that?" I ask

"You see the width in between the claws," Kat says gesturing towards the marks. I nod signaling her to continue.

"They are on a slight angle. That means that they call from a paw. And since only alphas can shift fully in a wolf in has to be a alpha" Kat says.

"Son of a bitch!" Kat whispers angrily.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"The only alpha around here is Peter Hale! He was one of my birth Mom's best friends! He was like a second father to me," Kat says sadly.

"Good! Then he won't kill us," I say excitedly doing a little dance.

"Not exactly, Peter was the only survivor in the house when it burnt down and he is not exactly what some many call mentally stable" Kat says

"That's just fantastic!" I yell sarcastically.

"Shhhhhhhhh! Peter could be watching us right now!" Kat says harshly

"But you're a shadow hunter, you could totally kick his but" I say confidently

"But I am still learning! I don't think if I fought peter I would get out of there alive. He was one of the best fighters I have ever seen when he was a beta and he is an alpha now. I don't think I can beat him!" Kat says with a under tone of panic in her voice. Then reality sets in. Kat and I could die.

"But we have to help them! They will be dead for sure!" I beg

"Ok but you have to promise me one thing," Kat says

'Anything" I say with no hesitation

"If I say get out of there you have to take Scott and Stiles out of there. I don't care if I am facing the alpha or dying on the floor. You have to go with them!" Kat says seriously.

"Kat" I begin

"Promise" Kat says firmly

"I promise," I swear

That's when I see a car pull up. Lydia, Jackson, and the bitch I mean Alison approach the school and they go inside. Kat pulls my arm and drags me over to the front doors. I hear a growl and I jump. I turn around and I freeze. I tap Kat's shoulder and she turns around and freezes too. Standing in front of us is the alpha. The creature snarls at us and stars running towards us. We run and shut the doors and use a tool I found and locked it.

"We have to get out of here," I say breathlessly regretting my decision on coming.

"We can't Peter can and will kill us". Kat answers. We run and try to find a safe room. We decide to go into the locker room. And we see the janitor.

"Sir you can't be here is not safe," I say worriedly. He stops what he's doing.

"Kids I don't want to be responsible for you two so you need to leave" he says irritated. Then out of nowhere he drops to the floor and is dragged away. We run away as we hear screams and blood is splattering everywhere. We end up in the chemistry lab and we shut the door. We slide down the to the floor and sit against the door breathing heavily. We see a shadow coming towards us. We stand and look for something sharp. The silhouette gets close but then I see someone's shoe. Wait what? Then my eyes go wide at who I see. It's none other then Scott. I'm so dead right now. Scoot gives me that you're in so much trouble look and I look down.

" What the hell are you two doing here you'll get killed". Scott says angrily. Then just my luck stiles, Lydia, Jackson, and Alison join the fun (note the sarcasm). Stiles loos furious and Kat looks down and bites her lip.

"You sent us a text to come here as fast as we can" Kat lies smoothly.

"I never texted anyone! My phone is missing". Scott snaps. Kat and I look down. The other reason is so your could protect you with my powers and Kat's fighting in case you were in danger but obviously we can't tell them that. Scott looks at me and says,

"There's something you're not telling us".

"N-n there isn't " I stutter. Damn it now he knows is I'm hiding something.

"Yes there is now tell us," Scott demands. They're all glaring at me. I panic and say,

" Kat has a secret boyfriend"! They go wide-eyed.

"What? No I..." Kat starts before I hit we in the ribs so she'll play along. She winces.

"Yup I have boyfriend". She replies in pain.

"What"? Scott, Lydia, and Stiles say in unison.

"Sorry we didn't tell you we knew you would be upset. Um hey Shaziah what's that over there?" Kat asks as she points to a corner.

" I don't see anything" I state confused.

" Here let me show you," she adds as she pulls my arm nearly out if its socket. We stop at the corner and I roll my arm that Kat graciously yanked. She glares at me.

"What the hell was that? I don't have a boyfriends dumbass". She snaps angrily.

"I know I panicked I'm sorry". I respond. She sighs.

"Well you got us in this huge mess so you're going to fix it" Kat conveys.

" How?" I asked shocked.

" I don't know but you have to think if something" Kat says. I rub my face with my hand.

" I guess I have to find you a you boyfriend then" I reply.

"You have till the end if the week." Kat informs me. I sigh.

" I guess I have some work to do". I retort huffing. Kat chuckles.

" Yes you do" she remarks. We rejoin the group.

" Kat can we talk for second?" Stiles ask. She nods and follows him.

" Why didn't you tell us earlier"? Alison asks. Oh hell no! Is this bitch actually talking to me right now?!

" For your information Alison this is none of your business so don't ask," I snap. I hear sirens and I walk out to meet the police ignoring everyone's shocked looks. I say bye to everyone and the sheriff drives everyone. Once everyone is dropped off we ride in silence until Scott breaks it and asks,

" You ok Cheerio? Why did you snap at Alison like that?" He rubs his thumb against my knee. I don't answer as I stare out the window. He sighs and removes his hand from my knee. We reach homes the house and plop on the couch. We snuggle and turn on he TV.

" At least me you don't have a boyfriend". Scott says with a hint of worry in his voice. I chuckle.

" Don't worry your Cheerio has no boyfriend". I say.

" That's my Cheerio." Scott says as he kisses my forehead. I yawn and head off to bed. I hear my phone ring for facetime and I answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey" Kat replies a bit angrily.

"What's wrong"? I ask worried.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! Thanks to you Stiles and Lydia are mad at me at and ready to explode". Kat exclaims.

" I couldn't say it was me. Scott would flipped and hunt the guy down". I say defending myself. " What about Stiles and Lydia? Oh so you thought they would take the news lightly well news flash they didn't!" She yells.

" Don't worry I'll find you a decent guy to be your boyfriend for them to meet". I reassure her. She sighs.

"I hope you're right and also I don't want a decent he has to be hot!" Kat says.

"Really?" I ask incredibly.

"Yup, I mean look at all this" Kat jokes gesturing to herself.

" Ok, I'll see ya tomorrow" I say

"Wait! I have one question" I say

"Ok what is it?" responds Kat

"How did you know Scott would fall for it when you said that he texted us?" I ask

"Oh, because I know Peter, and that's all you need to worry your pretty little head about!" Kat teases

"Fine, goodnight" I say

"Night". Kat answer. I hang up and change into my pj's. I have a long week ahead of me. After what feels like forever I feel my eyelids grow heavy and fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Kat's POV

I wait for Shaziah at our lockers. She said she had something for me so now I'm just waiting in suspense. I see her curly hair and wave here over. She has a boy with her who is pretty hot in my books. He looks about 5 foot 8; he has straight brown hair, dark brown eyes and is quite muscular.

"Kat this is Jason". Shaziah informs me. Jason and I shake hands.

"Jason is going to be your boyfriend for the time being". Shaziah tells me.

"Ok there are only three things you have to know, the four ups. 1) Show up 2) keep up 3) shut up and lastly the most important one 4) don't mess up. Got it?" I say

"I think so…" Jason says confused.

"Good then we shouldn't have a problem," I say with a viscous smile and Jason looks at me scared. What can I say I have a reputation.

"Remember, they can't know about us not actually together or else things will get ugly. Oh and fair warning if 2 guys and a girl come up to you ever come up to you and ask questions about our relationship remember step 4, which is?" I say and Jason counts his fingers and says the four ups quietly out loud.

"Don't mess up". Jason answers. I smile and pat his head.

"Good boy! Now we are all having dinner at Shaziah's house tonight so you can meet my sister and friends. Also if they don't like you I am not responsible for any injuries that may happen, so good luck," I state. Jason nods.

"All right since that's settled you have to remember those 4 ups because if you don't you don't you will never see daylight again" I say as I grab Jason by the collar. He nods with fear in his eyes. I put him down and he walks away.

"Cool it Kat everything's going to be ok". Shaziah reassures me. I nod and relax a bit.

"Good now I'm going to find Scott and tell him to set up the dinner" Shaziah says. I nod and she walks away. I sigh. I just hope Jason is smarter then he looks because if he screws anything up then we are all screwed. I close my locker and head of last period.

Kat POV

School is finally over. I want this dinner to be over with though it hasn't started yet. I close my locker and text Jason to pick me up at 6:00. I run home and head up to my room. I settle for something casual to wear. I hear my phone ring and I see its Shaziah.

"Hi" I say

"Hey girly" responds Shaziah

"What are you wearing tonight?" asks Shaziah

"What I wore to school," I say obviously

"You cant where that!"

"I cant?" I state confusedly

"No you cant! I'll be there right away! This is a fashion emergency!" shrikes Shaziah into the phone. What the hell did I get my self into!

10 minutes later I hear the doorbell ring and I go to answer it knowing its Shaziah.

"I got here as soon as I could," she pants out looking like she ran a marathon with tones of make up bags.

"Your house is just a ten minute walk!" I say incredibly

"I know but I ran!" says Shaziah still panting

"I can run at top speed for miles!" I state

"Well not all of us are half angel," states Shaziah angrily

"Now we have work to do!" says Shaziah pointing to my outfit and coming inside

" Just come on in" I say sarcastically to Shaziah who is already in my room

I go in my room and shut the door behind me to see Shaziah stetting out what looks like a hundred bottles of make up.

"What fresh hell is this?" I state in horror looking at the makeup

"Man up you big baby! When I am done with you, you wont b able to recognize yourself!" says Shaziah cheekily

"That's what I am afraid of!" I state

"Oh you poor baby! Now sit in front of the mirror. I do as she says and I sit in front of my mirror. Then Shaziah turns the chair around.

"Hey! Don't I get to see what your doing?" I question

"Nope" says Shaziah popping the p

After an hour Shaziah turns me around. I expect to be repulsed but what I see amazes me. My wavy hair is now in soft ringlets around my face. Then I look at my face my pale skin is flawless! My eyelashes are long and dark. I have a black cat eye on my eyes making my ice blue eyes pop. Then there is a light pink blush on my cheek and my lips are a light pink.

"Wow, I look wow," I state breathlessly

"Wow is right, beautiful!" Shaziah says happily

"Now for your outfit!" Shaziah says excitedly. She goes through my closet flinging things everywhere saying no to all of them. Then she squeals yes not letting me see what she picked. Then she digs through my shoes and picks out a pair not letting me see them. Then she thrusts them at me.

"Put these on!" says Shaziah not leaving room for argument. I go into my ensuite and put on the clothes she gave me. I put on the dress that she somehow managed to find in my closet. It is a tight grey jersey dress and the shoes she gave me are a pair of brown boots and I walk out and her jaw drops.

"You look amazing!" she yells then tosses me a brown leather jacket. Shaziah looks at the time on her phone.

"Jason should be here in half an hour, so I need to go and get ready at my house. And I better see you looking like that when you get there!" says Shaziah

'Don't worry you will" I respond

"Ok bye!" says Shaziah then she leaves. I look in the mirror and I don't see a kid I see a beautiful woman. It felt amazing! Oh no! This outfit has made me soft! Dam it!

I didn't realize how long have been looking in the mirror until I hear the doorbell ring meaning Jason is hear. I go down stairs and answer the door and Jason is wearing black jeans, black convers a black sports coat and a white V-neck t-shirt.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Says Jason, and I blush.

"You don't look so bad yourself!" I tease. Then we lave the house and go to Jason's car and he opens my door for me like a gentleman then we drive to Shaziah's house.

We reach Shaziah's house and we walk to the door." Remember the 4 steps and you will be fine" I say as I straighten Jason's coat. He nods and I ring the doorbell. Shaziah opens the dork and let's us in." Guys Kat and Jason are here". Shaziah's yells over her shoulder. Scott, Lydia and stiles come to greet us. Of course being the overprotected people they are they all give Jason the death stare. Jason looks down obviously uncomfortable and I look at both them and mouth stop. They roll they're eyes and walk to the dinning room and we all sit down. Everyone gets their plates and starts to eat.

"So how did guys end up together"? Stiles ask. I start to get nervous knowing where this was headed.

" We have history together and we started talking and he asked me to study. And here we are". I reply.

" Jason how many relationships have you been in"? Lydia asks. He gulps.

" A couple" he answers. We're so screwed.

" How many is a couple?" Scott asks.

" I-I don't know" Jason answers nervous. Oh no, could this get any worse?

"You do realize that if you hurt her I hurt you." Stiles states angrily.

" Stiles don't". I snap.

" Do you even what collage you want to go to?" Lydia asks.

"Um..." I kick Jason in the shin. I lean close to Jason's ear

"Relax" I say trying to calm him. This is all going to hell in a hand basket!

"So you don't know what college you want to go to and you are a possible player just wonderful". Stiles says sarcastically.

" Stiles stop". I snap.

" I hope you know that if u do anything to her we will find you". Scott practically growls out. Jason looks down and is sweating like crazy.

" Guys stop it now!" I yell.

" C'mon Jason I think you should go home". I say softly he nods and I show him the door. He gets in his car and drives away. I walk back into the dinning room. I face Scott, Stiles and Lydia.

" What the hell was that you scared the crap out of him"! I yell.

" Kat we just wanted to see if this guys was right for you and wouldn't hurt you." say Stiles defending himself.

"I can take care of myself! I can't believe you guys! I might expect this from Lydia or Scott but never you Stiles! Don't you trust me?" I scream.

" Kat I..." Stiles says.

" Don't". I cut him off. I start to feel tears and I show myself out and run home. I rub my eyes with my sleeve as I reach my front door. I slam the door and run in

To my room locking it. I stop fighting the tears and let the tears pour out of me as I sob into my pillow. I change into my pjs to get more comfortable. I get my phone and lie on my bed listening to Fallout Boy. I hear a knock on my door. I take my earplugs out come my ears.

"Go away!" I shout.

"Bubbles please let me in I want to talk". Stiles's voice says from behind the door.

"Well I don't give a shit if you want to talk!"! I yell.

"Bubbles if you're not going to open this door then I'm going to open it myself" Stiles remarks. I just stay in my bed not moving an inch.

"Alright you asked for it," says Stiles I hear the door open and I look for a place to hide. I know it's childish but I have no intentions of listening to what he has to say. I crawl under my bed because it's the closest place to hide.

" Real mature Kat" Stiles says. I see his feet next to the bed. Next thing I know he has me by the arm and pulls me from under the bed. I squirm but in his grip but right now I have no interest in having all of strength even though I could easily kick his sorry ass. I give up and he releases me.

"Now will you please listen to me"? Stiles ask desperately. I roll my eyes.

"No. How about screw you!" I say with as mush venom in my voice as I can. He tried to take my hands but I flinch away. He sighs.

"Look bubbles I'm so sorry for what happened at dinner. I just wanted to see if this guys wasn't going to be a douchebag who would break your heart". He says softly. He looks at me and adds

" I was being a ass and I'm sorry please forgive me bubbles". I just look at the wall avoiding his eyes.

" Please talk to me bubbles". Stiles begs. I stay silent. He sighs. He has a hurt expression on his face as he leaves my room. I hear my phone ring for FaceTime and I answer.

" Hey" I say

" Hey Kat, I'm so sorry about dinner, they shouldn't have don't that". Shaziah says upset.

"It's ok. I'm fine but I don't think Jason is going to be talking to me anytime soon" I say sadly.

"Well at least you didn't like him!" Shaziah says trying to cheer me up

"I think I might actually do," I say

"Really?" Shaziah says excitedly. I nod my head.

"But he probably hates me" I say bitterly

"Trust he likes you!" reassures Shaziah

"How do you know?" I ask

"Because he called me and told me 10 minutes ago!" says Shaziah

"Really!" I say excitedly

"Really!" Shaziah assures me

"But why?" I ask

"I don't know if you know this Kate but you are gorgeous and basically every guy in the grade has a crush on you" Shaziah says matter of factly

"No they don't," I say

"Oh yes they do!" says Shaziah

" Are you giving stiles the silent treatment"? Shaziah ask.

"Yeah" I say sheepishly

"Same Scott's been trying for hours". She says proudly. I laugh.

"Nice, well I getting tired so I'll talk to you tomorrow" I say with a fake yawn.

"All right bye" she says and hangs up. Ugh I can't believe those guys. I can take care of myself I'm a shadow hunter for gods sake. I realize there is no way I can stay in a house with Lydia so I decide to go to the institute. I pack a bag with enough clothes for 2 weeks.

Once I get to the institute I see Deaton at the door.

"The institute will always be your home" Deaton says mysteriously.

"Thank you" I say. Then I take my stuff to my room and I get in to my workout clothes. Then I head to the training room and I go to the punching bag. I need to let some anger out! At about 3 am I stop knowing I'll need sleep for school tomorrow. I have a quick shower and then get into my pjs and I fall asleep right away hoping tomorrow will be better.


End file.
